deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Loki (Marvel Comics)
Loki is one of Marvel Comic's more infamous villains known as Thor's arch-nemesis and younger foster brother. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Con-Stella Moon vs Loki (Completed) * Dio vs Loki (Completed) * Loki vs discord (Abandoned) * General Zod vs Loki * Kefka vs Loki * Shohr vs. Loki * Loki (Marvel Comics) vs Crow (Persona 5) (by PuasLuisZX) * Loki vs Aizen Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Baldur (God of War) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * The Doctor (Doctor Who) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Gorilla Grodd * Goro Akechi (Persona) * Yugo (Wakfu) * Hades (Disney) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Hazama * HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Jafar * John Constantine * The Joker * Kuja (Final Fantasy) * Kylo Ren * Lex Luthor * Luigi * Luke Skywalker * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Raditz * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raiden * Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) * Satsuki Kiryuin * Scar * Sea King (One Punch Man) * Shang Tsung * Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) * Sosuke Aizen * Susanoo * Waluigi * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) * Yhwach History Originally from the realm of Jotenheim, abandoned and left to die, Loki was adopted by Odin of Asgard. But in time, after learning of his lineage, Loki became obsessed with conquest and the death of his foster brother Thor. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities * Powers: Illusions, summoning, astral projection, alternate self summoning, physical copies, transmutation, energy manipulation, energy absorption, possession, time manipulation (may need prep), paradox immunity, telepathy, telekinesis, mystic empowerment, enchanting, regeneration, classical element manipulation, weather manipulation, energy form, astral living, technology possession, curses, shape shifting, godly durability, mystic bolts, invisibility, phasing, size shifting, clairvoyance, teleportation, animation, reanimation, healing, force fields * Skills: Manipulation, lies, master swordsman, genius intellect Weapons and Equipment * Weapons: Spear, Knife, Mind-Stone Scepter, Norn stones, Gram the sword of truth Feats and Strengths *possessed Odin (Odin was in odinsleep and Loki needed an artifact from mephisto to keep Odin from regaining control) *Lived on in astral form without a physical body *Battled Odin on every metaphysical plane of existence *turned all-father Bor into snow (Bor foolishly did not put up his mystical defenses) *Empowered the wrecking crew *Survived attacks from Surtur *Was immune to temporal paradoxes when going back in time to orchestrate the events that led to his adoption by Odin *Loki effectively turned himself into a conduit for the energies of a dimension *Loki has reversed the polarity of invisible woman's force fields *has survived being buried under 100 tons of earth Flaws and Weaknesses * Prideful arrogance in his abilities along with an inferiority complex. * Curbstomped by the Hulk. * Was the cause of the foundation of The Avengers. Gallery Loki_MCU.png|Loki in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Loki_in_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Loki in Disney Infinity 2.0 21c68a750ff2f41caf720ef6c27762cc--lady-loki-cosplay-loki-costume.jpg|Lady Loki Trivia *Mister Mxyzptlk claims to be the DC depiction of Loki. *For a time he was a woman. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asgardians Category:Avengers Member Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Evil Relative Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Evil siblings